


Pick Up The Pieces

by ashyfur524



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort after a bad dream, Diego makes it better, Klaus has a nightmare, M/M, Other, hhhhhhhhh these boys will be the death of me, soft boys but only around each other, them snuggly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyfur524/pseuds/ashyfur524
Summary: Klaus remembers why he doesn’t go to bed sober.





	Pick Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE_Backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_Backwards/gifts).



> This was written for my lovely datemate, THE_Backwards, as a short comfort ficlet since they weren’t feeling their best as of recently. I hope you enjoy ^^

Everything felt different when he slept sober. His dreams were more vivid when they weren’t dulled with any sort of substance, and it only took one night to remember why he got a buzz before his head hit the pillow.    
  
The fabric beneath him dissolved, turning into upturned earth, earth that slipped beneath his nails and tried to swallow him. His eyes darted around in the strange darkness, trying to piece together just where he was, trying to find any sort of familiar face. His heart nearly burst as he moved himself low to the ground, trying to get to that familiarity, that sweet embrace he knew would come and hold him tight and make everything better. His arms fitted himself around his love's torso, and he nearly smothered himself against Dave’s neck. The other man’s pulse was nearly robotic, and a bolt of pain shot through him as the deafening roar of gunfire exploded all around them, causing his surroundings to illuminate. He looked to the man he was holding, a choked sob escaping his trembling lips as he realized that he was dead, dead all over again, but he couldn't say anything, couldn’t talk to him, because there was a dull throbbing in his chest, and he felt frantically around his ribs. His hands came back smeared with crimson, and a bitter smile came to his lips.    
  
They could finally be together again this way..

* * *

 

Klaus woke up with a silent start, tears idly trailing down his face, making fresh puddles against his pillow. He hiccuped, balling his hands into fists and trying to swallow himself up with the bedding, trying to hide the fact that he was crying, something he’d learned when he was young, when his father was trying to smother any and all considered weakness from his malleable brain. His heart ached, a persistent, stabbing agony that filled every cell in his body. He couldn’t deal with this alone. Not tonight. He swung his legs down, leaving his bed and wandering down the hallway, his body covered in one of his various animal print throws, hoping that the blanket would provide a good excuse for the way he was shaking. He slipped into his brother’s room, having forgotten that knocking was a must for Diego. The dull thud of one of Diego’s knives hitting the wood mere centimeters from his ear nearly made Klaus scream, and he let go of the blanket he’d draped over his shoulders, sliding down the wall and clasping his hands over his ears. Diego flicked the light on, swearing under his breath as he got out of bed and crouched next to Klaus' trembling form.    
  
"Hey, hey, it’s ok, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, well, I did, but that’s because I thought you were someone else, shh, I’m right here.." He whispered, gathering Klaus into his arms and carrying him to his bed. He curled around Klaus, shielding him from himself, his arm wrapped around his scrawny waist, holding him to his chest, allowing Klaus to listen to his heartbeat. Klaus allowed himself to cry, allowed all the emotions to flow from his body as Diego held him steady. He inhaled shakily, groping around the bedside table.    
  
"You got any painkillers?" Diego barked out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he located the ibuprofen for Klaus, removing two from the bottle and offering them to the tearful man next to him. Klaus swallowed them dry, too exhausted to even complain that he’d only been given two. He nuzzled against Diego’s breastbone, feeling Diego return his arm over his waist, holding him, acting as a barricade against everything around them.    
  
"Ich liebe dich, Klaus.. Don’t you forget that.." Klaus blinked rapidly, the words causing a fresh wave of tears to spring to his eyes.   
  
"I don’t deserve you.." He whispered, looking up at Diego and pressing their lips together.


End file.
